


My type

by Mest489



Series: This craving [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dom Steve McGarrett, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: They were in the interrogation room, and Danny was losing his temper





	My type

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is the fourth story in the 'This craving series'  
> After this story, I would post less regularly (I've been posting once a week), because of school and some personal matters I need to attend to.  
> But I will continue to write for this series, it's just that the time I will have would be occupied with other things, and I don't want to half-ass my works, even if they are just for fun, they are near and dear to my heart, and I want the final product to be as good as I can make it.  
> Until we talk again.  
> XO Mest489

They were in the interrogation room, and Danny was losing his temper, they apprehended a young good looking man by the name of Eliot Richards, son of a Hawaiian woman and a Michigan man, he -as many witnesses pointed out - was the last man seen with 5 different unidentified men that latter were found brutally killed in shady alleyways, with no teeth and no fingers. All of them were white, blond, blue-eyed men with strong muscles and a compact build, ringing a bell yet?

  
Well that’s why he, Detective Danny Williams was here trying to get the kid to talk, and he has been successful in the talking part, yeah, you see Eliot has a thing for Danny’s type, and he is really forward without explicitly admitting guilt, which in result was a heck ton of flirting and not so much useful material.

  
The guy was eyeing him, exposing his neck and his wrists, a clear submissive move, maybe to try and entice him to act on impulse, it was funny and insulting at the same time. Funny because the guy was barking up the wrong tree, with all the submissiveness and soft-spoken crap, and insulting because, he has done this for longer than the guy’s known how to fuck and the idiot thought that he would entice Danny enough to give up doe procedure.

  
And because life wasn´t easy, in order to keep him talking in hopes for the guy to slip and give himself away, Danny had been made to flirt back, it was easy, he used to date around and has an ex-wife, so flirting wasn’t a big deal, but the more forward advances felt weird, it was easy to give the guy the words that he wanted to hear because they were lies, no, he doesn’t want to fuck him senseless, it would be all wrong, the proportions, the voice, the hands, and the position.

  
You see Danny has a type as well, and that type is a 6’1 smart man with strong muscles, soft eyes, tanned tattooed skin, deadly Navy SEAL training, a Five 0 Commander, who’s a loving boyfriend and is hung like a horse, a hot piece of Top shelf man by the name of Steve McGarrett, who -he was sure- was fuming from the other side of the wall, hearing what was being said, with the help of a little microphone hidden in Danny’s clothes.

  
“I bet you would like me, Detective, if we were in another place, doing much more interesting things” Eliot purred, it was too sweet to be appealing, he gave him a suggestive smile, this better get him the confession, “would you pick me out on the club?”, Eliot’s eyes sparkled, and his eyes traveled over Danny’s body, he stood tall, not interested in the least but for the incrimination, he hopes he would get. He noticed, though, that Eliot’s eyes lingered a bit on his left hand, “maybe, detective, you are missing just one thing to make your catch” that fucker was taunting him, smart enough to use the flirting as an excuse to make fun of him.

  
It was okay, because now he knew what connected the victims, “mmm, maybe, but I think I’m good with that, I don’t think my boyfriend would like for me to go on and sleep around, he can be a control freak” he saw how Eliot’s face changed from playful to enraged “you have a boyfriend and you have been flirting with me! Is he that much of a bitch that you don’t even respect him!” and okay this was moving faster “no, I actually follow his orders, with some resistance if it involves firearms, body to body combat, half cooked plans, the misuse of proper police procedure, or crazy expenses for the restaurant” the guy was looking angry and lost “what? You know what, it doesn’t matter, because you are a cheater just like them! You all walk over your partners!”

  
At that moment Steve opened the door of the interrogation room, everyone else had already left, it was late and the dude wasn’t that dangerous, traces of chloroform confirmed that he needed to get the upper hand in a non-threatening manner and then he drugged the victims, plus physically the guy was a twig, one blow to the chest and the dude would probably die. He heard Steve walking towards him from behind, he knew what his boyfriend would do, and although that was not proper police procedure, it would get Eliot talking.

  
Warm, capable hands snaked their way to his hips grabbing forcefully as Steve plastered himself to his back, he talked with his commander's voice right against his head, loud enough to let the guy in front of them know exactly what was being said “you done love?” his earlobe was sucked into a scalding mouth, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

  
It had taken some time for him to warm up to be what he longed to be, to express this side of his sexuality, it had been so long since the last time he let himself have even a taste, and with him being and officer and then a detective, becoming a father, assuming the weight of the world on his shoulders, being in control all the time, letting go was not an easy thing to do, but Steve fought him –just like with everything else- and his fears, he had respected Danny when he couldn’t look at his own reflection, Steve loved him when he was unlovable, and enticed him to confess his deep craving; Steve had been his salvation long before they started fucking, but a big part of his reticence towards Steve´s commander mode was his carnal want to be the center of such a fierce drive, and now, even though his tendencies to challenge his partner’s every decision won’t ever change – because that was part of his personality- he was much more inclined to let his boyfriend take care of him when they were alone.

  
“Not yet, babe, Eliot here has been really inconvenient” he was holding Steve’s arms that had snaked around his middle, his boyfriend kissing his ear, moving to his neck, Danny giving him more room to kiss and lick, he closed his eyes, wishing they were somewhere else, a disgusted sound brought him back to reality “you faggot, that’s why you were not interested, you are a cock slut! All the others were all over me in an instant, cheaters with spouses and kids. But you are too worried in opening up your ass, for men like him to fuck”, at that Steve’s arms tensed.

  
An animalistic growl that made Danny hard in an instant, and made Eliot fear for his life was emitted, he was turned around to meet dark, hungry eyes, and then he was kissed like the prelude to every good fuck Steve gave him, a hand supporting his head, the other one traveling down until he reached his ass, grabbing an ass cheek and squeezing, making him moan and tighten his grip on Steve’s shirt, lips devouring him, tongue exploring well-known territory, when the kisses stopped he was hugged tightly against a strong chest, Steve’s face tucked against his neck, “MINE” he felt the vibrations with his whole body.

  
“ah … ” Eliot sounded stunned, and he remember where he was, and why he was there, so he faced Steve, because that has been nice, but work was the priority right now, he whispered “thanks babe, but I think Eliot there is ready to talk” Steve looked dangerously at the guy handcuffed to the chair, clearing his throat he answer “make it quick” and because he was Danny he couldn’t help the huff of laughter “sure, right away commander, do you want anything else with the signed confession of our perp?” Steve let go of him, putting some distance, regaining their work stance “I can think of several things I want right now, but a confession would be nice” he turned and left the room.

  
He composed himself and when he turned he saw Eliot gaping like a fish, the guy looked intrigued “so that’s your boyfriend” Danny made an affirmative sound “I can see now why you didn’t react” the previous heat of his words were gone, and now there was only curiosity “why are you here then? If he is the boss?” Danny chuckled, that guy was a weirdo “because, right now I’m better qualified to do the job” he was interrupted “because they looked like you?” and that was partially true, but he had convinced Steve to let him do the interrogation, on the simple fact that this case required more finesse than the advanced interrogation his partner was fond of using.

  
“because I’m a detective, this is what I do, and he might be the boss on paper, but we are partners, we are equals” that had always been the case, he was proud to say that, “and he would have punched you in the mouth by hour three, with all the filth you threw at me” the guy didn’t look ashamed, but more like his mentality was challenged “so he doesn’t boss you around?” and Danny is not the one being interrogated here, but with this guy it was better to converse in order to get somewhere “oh, he tries, that doesn’t mean he succeeds, I’m not easily pushed around, and he knows that since day one when I punched his pretty face, he respects me, now the real question is, who disrespected you?”

  
And he watched with satisfaction as Eliot broke and his resolve slipped, what followed was a long rant about his ex, the dude was abusive, giving him backhanded compliments, controlling his every move and sometimes hitting him, with the promise that it would never happen again, that it would’ve never happened if he didn’t disobey him, and he always forgave him, only to find out he was married with kids, and his wife was happily oblivious to his husband’s cheating, and when he found the courage to confront him, he gave Eliot a beating of catastrophically proportions landing him in hospital. Danny remembered that medical records stated that he endured severe blunt force traumas to the head that damaged his frontal lobe, which doctors said in the best case scenario would leave him socially impaired, but there wasn’t any follow-up.

  
It was safe to say that the repeated blows to the head left him with something much more severe than being socially awkward, he explained how he did it, and that he had buried the IDs of the victims in a plastic bag, in the backyard of his neighbor’s house, that would need to be confirmed in the morning, right now work was done, and he can finally go and rest, or maybe get Steve to continue what he started, either way when he got out of the interrogation room Steve wasn’t there.

  
Great the big log abandoned him, but then the elevator pinged, when the doors opened two uniforms walked towards him, one older than the other, the younger one seemed to be fresh from the academy, “Detective Williams, I’m officer Oke, and this is officer Kalani, we are here for the suspect in custody” well this was weird he hadn’t called any uniforms “May I ask why you are here? I didn’t ask for officers to escort Eliot to the cells.”

  
The younger looked shocked, but Officer Oke was serine and responded simply “Commander McGarrett called HPD, he told us you two were heading out, and that we should take the perp to an HPD cell, that he was ready to sign a confession” he would’ve been mad, he was the one who broke Eliot after all, but if he was honest he had been frustrated all day, since a call informed them of a new lead, just when Danny was about to put Steve’s delightful cock in his mouth, so maybe his boyfriend have been thinking along the same lines when he left the interrogation room.

  
“Well then, he is all yours” he signed the corresponding paperwork establishing the change in the chain of custody of the suspect, and handed him to Officer Oke, he accompanied them to the elevator and up until their floor, relaxing a bit when the doors closed and he was in the quiet of the Five-0 headquarters, he noticed Steve’s office light on, and he walked towards it, a bit irritated by the unilateral decision to give Eliot to HPD. “What was that?” he wasn’t furious, he just didn’t like to be out of the loop.

  
Steve raised his head, and regarded him with a blank expression “are they gone?” what? “Yes Steve they are gone, with our suspect, that I broke down, why send two uniforms to get him to a cell when you know I would do the job just fine, or even better, if I say so myself” he was too immerse in his rant to notice when Steve got up from his chair and advanced towards him, blank expression gone, replaced with lust, then he felt a pair of hands grab his face, making him stop his rant, looking up at his boyfriend.

  
“I did it Danny, because I couldn’t stand you being with him a minute longer” a million comebacks came rushing to Danny’s mind, but none left his lips, because as much as he wants to make fun of his boyfriend’s possessiveness, it was fucking hot, “do you want that Danny?” and he was lost “what?”, Steve gave him a soft kiss “do you want what he was saying?” oh that was what all of this was about, Elliot’s misjudgment of his sexual preference has rattle Steve’s cage “no, babe, he doesn’t know me, I already told you what I want, and you always give it to me good” he gave him slurred sweet words that he knew would reassure him.

  
Hands slipped from holding his face to circle his neck choking him slightly and his dick re-harden, he sighed and relaxed giving all control to Steve “then, is that true?, would you open that sweet ass of yours just for anyone that would give this to you?” a little bit more pressure, just enough to make his knees go week, but not enough to stop him from answering “no, just you baby, none but you” his hands latched to his boyfriends wrists, hoping for higher pressure.

  
“Really Danny? How am I supposed to believe that?” this was a game, he has made sure Steve knows just how much Danny loves him, but the pressure in his neck increased and that always manage to get Danny lose and horny “I can’t stop thinking of you fucking me, your cock in me making us one” he was wheezing by this point, face red, he knew if he tapped Steve’s wrist twice the pressure would lessen, but that was not what he wanted, he longed for finger-shaped bruises in the morning “today, when I was about to suck your cock, and the phone rang, I wished for it to disappear, so I could take you deep, swallow you whole” he gasped “for you to come down my throat, feed me your cum, for it to be my first meal of the day”

  
His neck was let go, and he let a frustrated huff that was swallowed by his boyfriend’s mouth, hands grasping at Danny’s hair, his back, his ass, hands all over, until he was forcefully separated, hair being pulled deliciously painfully “then show me, bitch, how much you want me, my cum to be your last meal of the day, and tomorrow you will have your wish, the first thing you taste, the first thing you’ll eat will be my come” and he was dragged towards Steve’s couch, taking a sit, he took care of his boyfriends belt buckle, throwing it to the floor and getting his pants and underwear low enough for that beautiful cock to spring free, he always loved to have Steve dressed for this, he looked up to see his lover’s face, and the love, lust and want in them was like a drug.

He took Steve’s cock with one hand and rubbed it against his cheek, kissing the shaft softly, a thank you for all the pleasure given and for what’s to come “you know how much I desire you right Steve? for years this was a wet dream of mine, we in your office” he licked the tip, making his boyfriend groan “fuck my mouth babe, I want to be sore in the morning” with a growl Steve pulled his hair to force his head back, “before love, I need something from you, tell me who loves you” he loved this part, this had become a routine for them, at first Danny thought it a bit excessive, but it has helped him with some issues he didn’t know he had “you love me Steve” as he said it he felt this warm feeling envelope him “who owns you?” “You do” “are you ready baby? You know the rules. It feels like too much you let me know, and we slow down” he gave an exasperated sigh

  
“I know Steve, fuck my mouth, come one I know the rules, now can I finally have your dick?” he heard his boyfriend chuckle “eager are we?” he separated his legs “Steve, if I could I would have your dick in me, my mouth, my ass, all day, every day, and today I’ve been teased enough” at that his lover sobered up “one more thing Danny, keep your eyes on me, I want to see you when I fuck you pretty mouth” his only response was to open his mouth and put his arms behind his back

  
Steve’s dick entered his mouth slowly, fucking him carefully, to adjust to his size, when it hit the back of his throat he relaxed it, and his lover’s cock slipped deeper until his nose was firmly pressed to dark and curly pubic hair, lips stretched, circling obscenely the rut of Steve’s cock, watery blue eyes looking up to his boyfriends face as promised “you would never know how beautiful you are to me, how perfect you are” the hand that was pulling his hair, wiped a tear from Danny’s face “I love you Danny” and then he started to move.

  
At first it was slow, long strokes, but when Danny decided that it had been enough he swallowed hard repeatedly around Steve’s shaft, the other growled “you bitch, you want it rough, I  will give it to you baby, My little cock slut” and he started to ram his cock deep into Danny’s throat, hard enough that he moaned at the thought of his lips being a bit purple from some unexpected hard thrusts that smashed his face to Steve’s pelvis.

  
His hair was being pulled, head being dragged up and down Steve’s cock, his lover’s face contorted with pleasure, looking right at Danny’s soul, and his heart leapt, because of course he wants to be owned this way, but a big part of this was emotional, he gave up control, giving his consent, laying himself down, under his lover for both of their pleasure, and perhaps the biggest turn on was seeing how Steve lost his level head for Danny, how much he wants him, how much he can turn him on.

  
Steve grabbed his head with one hand now, the other grasping Danny’s nose stopping his flow of oxygen, his cock shoved balls deep “you like when I choke you, how does it feel Danny? to know if I keep you like this you’ll pass out with my cock in your mouth” he was painfully hard, he loved when Steve talked dirty “I bet you would like that” his vision was starting to blur “you can stop me any time Danny, just close your eyes” and now this was a battle of wills, his lungs were burning, his eyes loosed focus, but he kept them open, he was on the verge of losing consciousness, and he was so fucking turned on, it wasn’t even funny, his abused throat was starting to convulse trying to get some air into his lungs

  
“you crazy bitch” his nose was realized and the hand grabbing his hair pulled, making Steve’s cock slip from his mouth, he cuffed harshly while he breathed lungful’s of air “you stupid whore, I told you to stop me any time, not to try to faint on my dick” he was smiling up at his boyfriend, eyes watery and a bit unfocused, lips red and swollen, throat burning as he was laughing a little hysterically, because he won, he knew Steve would cave, he would never hurt him, he talked, voice rough and body lax from the lack of oxygen, leaning his head against the couch

  
“I can last longer” he said just to riel Steve up, a hard smack to his face was what that comeback got him, he moaned shuddering, his head was grabbed again, pressed firmly against the back of the couch, fingers digging at the flesh of his cheeks, Steve straddled him, “don’t ever do that again, I’m gonna keep fucking your mouth, use it for what’s meant to, and stop you from saying stupid shit” he opened up and Steve’s cock was balls deep in an instant, head trapped between the back of the couch and his boyfriend groin, eyes looking up, dick straining in his pants, he was drilled, gagging, and drooling on himself, he must look a sight, but if he were to judge it by the look on his boyfriend’s face, then he would say he seemed like the hottest thing Steve has ever seen.

  
“Danny, I’m gonna come” Steve was pistoning his hips, and Danny needed his seed, so he brought his arms to the front, and grabbed hold of his boyfriends hips, lips and nose against his lover’s pelvis swallowing as best he could, Steve shuddered and Danny felt how warm, wet cum erupted from the dick inside him, and travel down to collect in his stomach, making him full and seated, drinking it like some divine elixir, eyes looking up at the man he desperately loves, watching how his feelings were returned in kind.

  
Steve carefully extracted his cock, “let me baby” he said as he kneeled in front of Danny, he couldn’t talk or move as Steve opened his fly and took out his cock from his underwear, slack on the couch, vibrating from the need to come, then his dick was being sucked expertly, he won’t last long, he has been on edge for so long, and when Steve deep throated him looking at him like he was the sun it was too much, he came and Steve retrieve enough, so some of his come landed in his mouth, Danny was panting, worn out and content, a lazy smile forming on his lips “damn baby, you are so hot, Steve”

  
Steve didn’t answer, he straighten between Danny’s open legs and kissed him, swapping his come, some of it escaping their mouths, dripping down Danny’s chin, Steve looked at him, noticing the strip of milky substance and licked it up to kiss his boyfriend, tongues dancing, moaning at their combined taste, they parted enough for Danny to talk “was that enough proof, Steve?” he kissed him again “I only have one type, baby” Steve was hugging him and nuzzling his neck “mmm, and what is that Danny?” he laughed lightly

  
“Well he is tall, dark and sexy, a crazy Neanderthal, that high jacked my life years ago, made me like living here, changed the way I dress, and butchered proper police procedure the first day I met him, and I seemed to get Stockholm syndrome, because for some crazy reason I can’t help but stay by his side” Steve’s face was in front of his now “he must be a handful, why do you stay then?, you can have anyone you want, Why him?” and that was not Steve playing along, his eyes were too soft, too raw, and Danny promised in that instant he would make time to tell Steve, that this thing between them, the taking care of their needs part goes both ways, and well beyond the sexual pleasure, but for now he would settle with bearing his soul

  
“Because I love you, so much that following you in to crazy situations is less scary than the notion of not having you, of you being with someone else, of you, not loving me” he longed to say more, but that will need another time and another place “I love you Steve, and the best part is that you love me back just as much” they kissed soft and tender, in Steve’s office, with their pants down, and their dicks soft, but nothing else mattered right now, they were alone, and tomorrow when Danny wakes up wrapped in Steve’s arms, in his bed, he would kiss him just as tenderly, he is the love of his life after all.


End file.
